


[Podfic] Cupid and the Sleep Avenger

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruce has an OTP, Cupid - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sleep Deprivation, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Sometimes when you go on a sleep strike to make a point to your scientists, you end up getting put to bed by your favorite Avenger. ...Or was that a dream?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupid and The Sleep Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278848) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Birthday podfic #3!!!
> 
> Thanks to CatrinaSL for letting me record all the things... and writing so much greatness :D <3

**Length:**   10:08  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bMCU%5d%20Cupid%20and%20the%20Sleep%20Avenger.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bMCU%5d%20Cupid%20and%20the%20Sleep%20Avenger.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
